Make The Past Anew
by KairiMcEwin
Summary: The dark stranger was all too familiar. Yes, a childhood friend. Yaoi, DarkLinkxLink, Adult Themes, slightly AU in a way, some violence, L-O-V-E!
1. Past

_The two boys were the best of friends._

_No-one knew a pair quite like Link and Rinku, or 'Dark' as he was called. They were made to be friends, all of the Kokiris agreed. Ever since Dark arrived, lost and nearly dying, Link had never left his side. Dark mimicked Link's outfit; the long hat, the tunic, almost a mirror image outfit of Link's. But, like his namesake, it was black as Dark's hair. Maybe it was because Dark was so stubborn on distinguishing himself from the other elf-like children, or perhaps it was that Dark wanted to seem tough so he could protect Link. Whatever the reason, Dark lived up to the nickname._

_When Dark had arrived, it was storming something terrible in the dark of night. Link was scared of storms, so he was staying with Saria, the girl that took care of Link since he had arrived. The fairy-less blond Kokiri heard a shuffling at the door and told Saria. She went to look, if only to humour Link, but was shocked at seeing a half-drowned boy in her fairy's light. He must have gotten lost deeper in the woods, because his skin was like a shadow's, and his eyes were scarlet. Rather than the whites of his eyes, it was the blacks of his eyes. That entire week, the stranger was housed in Link's home(it was a hassle to lift the unconcious boy into the treehouse, but everyone helped), nursed from the edge of death. He didn't seem to remember much when the boy awoke, but he was accepted into the tribe of never-aging children anyway. He took it upon himself to protect Link, as the blue-eyed boy saved him. Even Mido, who bullied everyone, didn't mess with Link when the new boy was around. When he began speaking again, he pronounced Link's name as 'Rinku' at first. Link, taking it as the shadow-boy's name, christened the boy as Rinku._

_The Deku Tree allowed the boy to stay when all the Kokiris had gone clamoring to ask the great forest guardian. After that, Dark was a part of their family._

_There was never a pair like Link and Rinku._

_Until a strange man, hooded and tall, came to see the Great Deku Tree. The strange man spoke to no-one. When he left, he had grabbed Dark by his arm and dragged him away. Link tried to fight the stranger, tried to pull Dark from the man's grasp, but the stranger smacked Link aside. Dark was taken away from the forest, causing a strangeness in Link no-one had seen before. Link sat by himself, refusing to talk. He slept outside the tunnel that was the way out of the forest, barely eating until Saria told him that Dark wouldn't have wanted Link sick. It took a long time for Link to become his bubbly self again; but gone, now, was the scared, innocent boy that always hid behind Dark. The first time Mido bullied Link after Dark left, it took barely a moment before the two were fighting like wild animals. Once the Great Deku Tree separated the fighting boys, Link shut himself up inside his house, refusing to see anyone. Mido was limping for a week, too; no-one knew Link could be so strong, least of all Mido._

_Link never spoke too often, and sometimes sat by the tunnel. No-one could cheer up the Kokiri._

_It was like that until a fairy came to Link, marking his journey's start._

* * *

**Well! This will be my first Zelda fanfic. I started getting the idea from my Link Kokiri adorable FB page. If ya want, find it. It's the one with the cover photo of Link drinking Lon-Lon milk all 3D-ish. Basically, the cutest one~ One week and I already have over 100 likes... *giggle* Well, I hope you enjoyed this! I would love critique, but I don't want flames... That just makes chibi Link sad.**


	2. Dark Stranger

"That's a good girl..." The blond man patted the horse as Link locked the stall. Done were his battles across time. The Hero of Time, now aware that he could never truly be a Kokiri, neither his Hylian heritage, was done with fighting. He was a Knight, though; Princess Zelda's personal guard. The legend was all that anyone understood; after all, when he won the war across Time, the land of Hyrule would never succumb to Ganondorf's rule. The legend was all that remained, all that reminded Link of what had happened. He grew older after the land returned to peace, and now served Zelda. He still visited the forest where he grew up; he still lived in the treehouse he had built as a child. But that was because the Kokiri tribe were all he knew, and he had preferred living with his 'family'.

Still, he felt unsettled by his adventures. He sighed, grooming Epona, the chestnut mare he loved. Some parts of his journey, some specific memories were lost in time. Zelda said that it was because the fates of those in his lost memories had changed. He would meet them again; he simply had to be patient.

He left the Lon-Lon Ranch stable. "That was a great race today, Link!" He nodded to Malon, the ranch-owner's daughter. "Heading home?"

"I'm thinking I'll make good on my promise to attend the Castle Town Festival with Zel. She'll have my head if I don't," Link joked. The two talked for a little longer before Link departed, keeping a hand on the dagger at his waist. In truth, it was the Kokiri sword; but as he aged he was more practical as a dagger. Even though the sun hadn't set, the field at the center of Hyrule was still dangerous. Link made his way through the packed Castle Town Square to escourt Zelda.

"Late again, you slacker!" Zelda chastised him as soon as he reached the Castle gate. "Hero of Time, my foot! You're never on time!"

"Save the lecture, Zel." Link, despite popular belief, didn't think of the princess as anything more than like a younger sister. They often fought, but they stayed friends afterwards.

The two went to a lot of stalls, playing games or purchasing food. It was a lot of fun; Zelda hit the target dead-center, winning a giant stuffed pig which she bestowed upon Link. The two were having a wonderful time when Link caught sight of the cloaked man watching them.

Link couldn't tell anything of the man. He wore clothes black as night, and the hood and shadows of the alleyway obscured his face. He seemed about Link's height. What unsettled Link was the sword and shield on his back, though he could only see the edges of it. The man remained in the shadows, just watching made Link even more unnerved was how... familiar the man seemed. But that was insane.

"Link?"

He flinched, and turned to Zelda. "Sorry... got distracted." He smiled, and as they moved on, he glanced over atthe dark alley.

He was gone.


	3. Home

Link sighed on the roof of his Kokiri treehouse. He'd been mulling over the evening for a while now. Who was that man? Why did the shrouded man stare at Link rather than the Princess? It was so confusing. Link sighed and carved into the roof with the Kokiri Sword, like he always did when he was frustrated. He drew a lake and a sandy island with a bare tree on it. But where did Link remember this? He groaned, rubbing his head. It made his head ache when he tried to remember it all.

_Kill him for me, Hero._

Where did those words come from?

_C'mon, I thought I taught you better fighting skills than that, Link._

The only one who taught Link to fight was Dark... his best friend. Link sighed, thinking of him. Why did he leave? Where was he now? And why hadn't he come home yet? There were no answers in the chilling, late-summer evening. Suddenly, the haunting sound of an ocarina echoed across the fairy children's forest. Link stood up and peered across the forest, seeing a shadowy figure near the Lost Woods. The song was Saria's special song, the one that only she and him knew. So he hopped off the roof and hurried to the entrance, Kokiri's sword/knife in his hand.

The hooded man from the festival merely dashed deep inside to a part of the woods Link hadn't seen before. In the clearing was a small shack, just one room. Against it was a lean-to sheltering logs. On the other side was a small horse's stall, holding a pure black Clydesdale that looked just like Epona. A bowl was set out with food, and some strange cats were surrounding it. They were like a cross between a cat and an animal Link saw depicted in the Hyrule Castle records. A lemur, he recalled.

"They are strange, en't they, Hero?" Link flinched and spun around. The hooded man leaned against a tree. "I found them here. Don't get too close. In the dark they're right pains." He chuckled. "You seem to be doing well." The voice was like Link's but deeper. Intensely so. But it struck the hylian as familiar. "You don't remember me. It's fair... we were just kids when I left... do you still have the nightmares about the great bloody monsters?"

It hit him. Just there, with the use of the word 'bloody'.

"... Dark?"

* * *

**Ho snap XD So, sorry, I can't remember if I put an author's note last time. So, I thought Dark deserved a british accent... yesssshhhh... Anyway, reviews, puh-lease!**


	4. Memory

"So, you do remember me." Dark grinned. "Good to hear."

But Dark flinched at seeing Link almost in tears. "Why... why did you go?" The hylian trembled. "I've been waiting... for you... Do you know how long I waited by that tunnel, not speaking and barely eating?-! Y-you can't just... show up, and expect there to be no questions!" Link grabbed Rinku and pulled him into a tight hug, now crying hard. "I missed you... Dark, I missed you..."

Strong arms wrapped around Link. "You can't remember what happened when you were saving the world?"

Link looked up, tears fresh on his cheeks. "And you can?"

"Do you want to know what happened?" The tips of his shadowed fingers touched Link's temple. The blond felt dizzy, and he could only just manage a nod. The fingers were actually quite warm and familiar. "Close your eyes..."

* * *

_The hero flinched when iron bars slid over the door he had just come in by. The pale room was bare, with a few inches of water flooding the floor. At center was a sand isle, with a single, dead tree. On the other end of the room was another door, also barred from entrance. Link glanced around, curious. He took a few measured steps to the tree, placing his hand on it._

_"I'd recommend you stop that now, Hero." Link flinched and spun around. He instantly recognised the the man just before him, with the shadowed sword drawn. Red eyes seemed to waver. "You're as beautiful as I remember."_

_"Rinku!" Link would have run to the man but for the sword pointed to him. "No... you can't."_

_Dark's tears dripped from his face. "I'm sorry, old friend... but... Ganondorf took me away. I must... he created me. But I was lost and found myself with you. I didn't remember him... I hated him. I still do. But... he's forcing me to kill you." The shadowed man's shoulders shook. "Link, my friend... my brother... my only. I'm sorry... but if you best me... kill that man for me. Kill him. That monsterous pig; I want him dead. I will make it an equal fight. I must be sure you are strong enough."_

_Link nodded. "I just... I find the best friend over all these years... and I must kill him. At least... can we talk until we fight...?"_

_Dark smiled. "Silly Link... just how I remember you. Just... a lot braver." Dark nodded and sheathed his sword. Link burst into those tears building up behind his deep blue eyes, moving to hide his face in the other's chest. Link sobbed, having spent so long without his comfort, his protector. He had been so scared when he was chosen for this war against the Dark King, wanting Dark to his hide against. Dark's arms wrapped around him gently, making him cry harder._

_The two sat on the island, talking of everything. From home to the war, from Ganondorf to Zelda, from life to the future; they didn't care. It was enough to be together as best friends again. Link was leaning back against Dark's chest, his eyes closed in contentment. But they couldn't forget where they were, and their predicament caught up with them._

_"It's time, Link."_

_"No."_

_"Link, I don't want to do this either, but..." Ganondorf wouldn't let him live, the hylian's mind supplied._

_They bowed, tears running down both their cheeks. Clashing swords, the ring of steel, the splash of their feet in the water, the tears flying, the pain growing with each cut one gave the other. It was as though they were harming themselves rather than each other. Small, halfhearted taunts came from Rinku like this was just another training session, with the wooden Deku swords. But it all stopped - **soundspainfightingLink'sownheart** - when the Master Sword imbedded itself in Dark's stomach._

_The shadow of a man laughed weakly. "You've become stronger... Link..." He collapsed, Link's arms catching him. Dark smiled painfully up at Link. "You know... tears don't suit you."_

_"Death doesn't suit you," Link murmured, shaking. Rinku smiled amusedly. "I'm sorry..."_

_"Link... I want to ask you a favour." The other's pointed ears pricked up. "Kill him for me, Hero."_

_Link nodded. "I will."_

_When the man died, the room seemed to die with him. It faded away into a small dungeon chamber, and Link laid the man down in the center. He placed the sword on Dark's chest, the hands covering it. The black and silver shield was set over the corpse's torso, like a true hylian knight's burial. After a second though, Link pulled Saria's ocarina from his pocket and placed it under Dark's cooling hands. He cried hard, shaking the man to wake him up..._

_But he never woke._

* * *

Link was crying by the end of the memory, clinging to Dark, outright sobbing. The somewhat taller one wrapped his arms around his hylian, trembling as well. He swallowed, gently kissing the top of Link's head as he rocked the blond in his arms. The two stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and whispering words to each other. The two retired to the inside of the quaint cabin, and Dark held the other as close as ever.

They fell asleep together, exhausted, just as the sun crept in the window...


	5. Lazy days

Dark awoke first that morning, with Link snuggled deep into his arms. He smiled, kissing the top of his head. He ran his fingers through the soft as silk blond hair, marveling at how beautiful his Link was. The golden strands were feathery to the touch, and Dark wondered. He wondered how the two could be so different, and yet... Dark was taller by a few inches, and he had slightly broader shoulders. Link was somewhat petit, but strong.

Link mumbled in his sleep, curling closer to the man. Dark chuckled. "Time to wake up, Link."

"No, no... I don't need more tea..." the hylian mumbled. Dark laughed, making him stir. "And knock off that racket..."

"Nope. Come on, you're laying on me. I gotta get up." Dark shifted the boy out of bed and onto the floor. Link squealed and glared up at Dark. "Good morning, sunshine!"

"I hate you." That made Rinku laugh. "S'not funny!"

"'Course not." Link punched the other's shoulder, scowling. "What would you like for breakfast, joyful?"

"Do you have any waffles?" Link looked hopeful.

"Sure!" The two made their way through a feast(Dark had went a bit overboard) of a breakfast. The boys then went out to play with the kitten-like creatures Dark smiled at Link... he missed this. He always had. His best friend, the one he fell in love with when they were kids.

Not that he'd ever tell Link that...

* * *

Link pulled a nervous Dark onto Epona, and two of them were off to Lake Hylia together. Rinku clung to Link for his life's worth, trembling. Fuck, he hated riding a horse. Never again, never ever everevereverever! He was relieved when they finally arrived, and while Link laid out their picnis on the island, Dark marveled at the scenery. It was beautiful, with sparkling waters and clear blue skies stretching above it.

"Can you believe that the water temple is below us?"

"Excuse me?" Dark looked at Link disbelievingly. "That cage?"

"Yeah. Look close in the water."

Dark knelt down, peering over the edge. True enough, a temple door lay at the lakebed, just on the side of the island. Dark couldn't believe it. That hell all those years before and he was under such a pretty sight. He grinned, laying back to stare at the sky. Now he was free to enjoy it all... and with Link.

Suddenly Link ran past him in his trunks, jumping into the water and splashing Dark. The red-eyed teen grinned and changed, diving in after Link. Link squealed and swam away, but Dark reached him quickly and dunked him under the water. The two had a marvelous time together. They ate lunch; sandwiches, fruits, milk and chocolates; and talked about their lives. Dark spoke of his training after he left the forest, and Link told tales about his quest.

They decided to set up their camp there for the night; it was a bit late to go back, and Dark wanted to postpone the journey back. They set up the tent together(first try and the tent collapsed on top of Link), and popped in the mattress Link kept tied to Epona's saddle. They spent the rest of the day fishing; Rinku had gotten a huge bass! They went back out to their camp, setting up a campfire. Epona grazed, tethered to the tree after they got her across the bridge. They lay back after dinner, staring at the stars. Dark smiled, gazing at Link. The boy was so beautiful... .

They slept together on the mattress, as it was the only one. Dark held Link close, keeping him warm in his arms. He smiled, dozing off.

He really did love Link.


End file.
